ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1999 TV series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Alternative know as Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, is an American animated television action/adventure science fiction comedy created by Greg Weisman, based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book series by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The series is produced by Mirage Studios and ??? and aired on ??? from 1999 to 2002. Synopsis Four mutated ninja turtle brothers: Leonardo, Michangelo, Raphael, and Donatello, along with their master, Master Splinter and their allies, Casey Jones and April O'Neil, battles various villains, such as the Shredder, Karai, Krang, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Slash, the Rat King, Hun, Bebop, Rocksteady, and others while also trying to uncover the secrets behind of their mutation. Cast & Characters Main Characters * Leonardo (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Turtles. * Michangelo (Voiced by ) - The youngest of the Turtles. * Donatello (Voiced by ) - The brains of the Turtles. * Raphael (Voiced by ) - The hotheaded and brawn of the Turtles. * Master Splinter (Voiced by ) - The Turtles' mentor and an mutant rat. * Casey Jones (Voiced by ) - An vigilante and Raphael's friend. * April O'Neil (Voiced by ) - The Turtles' friend and an newswoman. Supporting Characters * Vernon Fennwick (Voiced by ) - April's partner and an camareman. * Kirby O'Neil (Voiced by ) - April's father who creates the mutagen. * Mighty Mutanimals ''' ** '''King Lionheart (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. ** Leatherhead (Voiced by ) - An former enemy-turned ally of the Turtles. ** Wingnut (Voiced by ) - ** Screwloose (Voiced by ) - ** Jagwar (Voiced by ) - ** Mondo Gecko (Voiced by David Kaufman) - * Renet (Voiced by ) - * Miyamoto Usagi (Voiced by ) - * Mona Lisa (Voiced by ) - Ralphael's girlfriend and an mutate lizard. * Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid (Voiced by ) - * * Antagonists * Foot Clan ''' ** '''Oroku Saki/Shredder (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Foot Clan and former friend to Master Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi. ** Karai (Voiced by ) - The Shredder's daughter. ** Tatsu (Voiced by ) - The Shredder's bodyguard/assistant. ** Bebop (Voiced by ) - An mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's mutant minions. ** Rocksteady (Voiced by ) - An mutant rhinoceros who is one of Shredder's mutant minions. ** Tokka (Voiced by ) - An mutant snapping turtle who is one of Shredder's second mutant minions. ** Razhar (Voiced by ) - An mutant wolf who is one of Shredder's second mutant minions. * Purple Dragons ''' ** '''Hun (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Purple Dragons and Casey's enemy. ** Dragon Face (Voiced by ) - The second-in-command of the Purple Dragons. ** Ruffington (Voiced by ) - ** * Dr. Baxter Stockman (Voiced by ) - An African-American scientist who works for the Shredder to destroy the Turtles. * Krang (Voiced by ) - ** Traag (Voiced by ) - ** Granitor (Voiced by ) - * Savanti Romero (Voiced by ) - An time travelling villain. * Savanti Juliet (Voiced by ) - Romero's wife and a witch. * Savanti Junior '''(Voiced by ) - Romero and Juliet's son. * '''Armaggon (Voiced by ) - An mutated shark from the future. * Rat King (Voiced by ) - An villain who control rats. * Lord Dregg (Voiced by ) - * Garson Grunge/Muckman (Voiced by ) - ** Joe Eyeball (Voiced by ) - * Metalhead (Voiced by ) - An robotic turtle created by Stockman to destroy the Turtles. * Seymour Gutz/Mutagen Man (Voiced by ) - An mutagen-like mutant. * Chrome Dome (Voiced by ) - An robot created Krang to outmatch the Turtles. * Slash (Voiced by ) - An evil clone of the Turtles created by Krang. Episodes See List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1999 TV Series) Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:TV Series set in 1990s Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series